memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Marvel Comics
Marvel Comics is an American comic book publisher which has twice been the licensee of Star Trek in comic form. Marvel, best known for their popular titles such as X-Men, Fantastic Four, Spider-Man and The Avengers, has been a publisher in various forms since the 1940s. Movie and TV adaptations of their franchises have featured Patrick Stewart, Famke Janssen, Bruce Davison, Eric Bana, Doug Jones, Faran Tahir, Chris Hemsworth, Idris Elba, Neal McDonough, Damion Poitier, Spencer Garrett, William Sadler, Miguel Ferrer, Alice Krige, Alan Dale, Steven Culp, Chris Pratt, Zoe Saldana, Gregg Henry, Reg E. Cathey, Alfre Woodard, Benedict Cumberbatch, Brad Dourif, Titus Welliver, Ray Wise, Clancy Brown, and Lorenzo Henrie with Jonathan Frakes and Roxann Dawson directing. In , Marvel gained the license to create comics based on the new movie, . They were the second publisher to make Trek comics (Gold Key Comics was the first). Marvel began by publishing an oversized adaptation of that movie in the Marvel Super-Size periodical (which was later reissued as the first three installments of a monthly series). Their license was limited: the company was given permission only to use copyrighted material based on the movie, and was legally forbidden from reintroducing characters and concepts from . This limit was felt by many to be the cause for the short-lived nature of the series. It was canceled after 18 issues, in 1981, and DC Comics picked up the license shortly thereafter. In , Marvel again gained a license to produce new Trek comics, under the imprint of a new line commissioned by Paramount Pictures, entitled Paramount Comics. They began with a controversial crossover, between [[Star TreX|the original Star Trek crew and the X-Men]]. They produced several monthly series, including (the first ever Voyager comic), (taking over DS9 from Malibu Comics, a line which Marvel bought and absorbed into their own), Star Trek: Early Voyages (about Captain Pike and crew) and (about a group of young cadets including Nog). They also published a quarterly series, Star Trek Unlimited which featured TOS and adventures. Numerous other special issues and crossover books that were not part of these series were also published. Many believe the large influx of Trek comics killed the market: sales dwindled, and most of the series were canceled a year-and-a-half later. Titles published * ( – ) * ( – ) * Star Trek Unlimited ( – ) * ( – ) * ( – ) * Star Trek: Early Voyages ( – ) * Star Trek: Untold Voyages ( – ) * One-shots: ** " " ( ) ** "Star Trek/X-Men" ( ) ** ''Star Trek: Mirror, Mirror'': "Fragile Glass" ( ) ** "Star Trek: Operation Assimilation" ( ) ** Star Trek: Telepathy War: "Reality's End" ( ) ** Star Trek: Voyager - Splashdown ( – ) ** "Star Trek: The Next Generation/X-Men: Second Contact" ( ) ** "The Enemy of My Enemy" ( ) External links * Marvel.com – Official Marvel website * fr:Marvel Comics it:Marvel Comics Category:Publishers